Winding fishing line from a supply spool onto a fishing reel by hand is a burdensome and time consuming process. To expedite the winding process, fishing reel winders have been developed for automatically winding fishing line from a supply spool onto a fishing reel. Typically, some type of conventional support system is employed so that the fishing reel can be supported on the reel winder at a desired position and location. A motor-driven winding element is also provided on the reel winder for engaging and winding the fishing reel so that the fishing line from the supply spool can be automatically wound onto the reel.
One of the problems associated with using conventional reel winders is the limited capacity of the winders for accepting different sizes and styles of fishing reels. Requiring the use of a different reel winder for each type of fishing reel is impractical and expensive. Conversion of the conventional reel winders is sometimes possible. For example, the conventional reel winders, which can be adapted to receive both crank-type reels and crankless reels, often require significant modifications to the reel support structure in order to properly hold and support the respective reel in the appropriate position. In addition, significant changes to the reel winding element are also required so that the winding element properly engages and winds the respective reel. It is not uncommon for the conversion to require completely different elements or parts for both the reel support structure and the winding element. When any significant structural modifications to either the winding element or the reel support structure are required, conversion of the reel winder to accept a different style of fishing reel becomes burdensome. The different support structures and winding elements needed for different styles of reels often require the complete or substantial disassembly and reassembly of the appropriate reel support structures and also require the substitution of completely different winding elements. The required substitution of parts in either the support structure or the winding element creates the further problem that the additional parts must be properly stored when not in use. Even with prudent care, the disassembled parts may easily become lost in the sometimes hectic environment in which reel winders are used.
With respect to user safety, conventional reel winders employ motor-driven winding elements which typically protrude outwardly from the frame of the reel winder. A motor-driven T-bar is typically used as the winding element for engaging and winding the handle of a crank-type fishing reel. The conventional T-bar winding element includes a motor-driven shaft and an exposed transversely mounted crossbar for engaging and winding the handle of a crank-type fishing reel. If the fishing reel is not in proper position when the reel winder is turned on, the motor-driven rotation of the exposed unengaged crossbar creates a potential hazard for the unwary user.
Another minor inconvenience which confronts users of conventional reel winders is that the length of fishing line being wound onto the fishing reel is typically only measured in a single unit of length measurement. If the user wishes to convert the measurement to a different scale, such as between feet and meters, either hand calculations or a calculator must be employed.
ln accordance with the present invention, an apparatus for winding fishing line onto a fishing reel is provided which overcomes the inefficiencies and hazards of the conventional reel winders. The apparatus in accordance with the present invention is conveniently adaptable to handle both crank-type and crankless reels and is both easy and safe to operate.